White Lies
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Pahitnya sebuah kejujuran akan jauh lebih baik daripada manisnya kebohongan yang mengatasnamakan kebaikan. Karena percayalah, ketika kebohongan itu terungkap, semua pasti akan tersakiti.../HinataxNarutoxHanabi/NaruHina fict/


Story: White Lies

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

White Lies© Akari Yuka

Rating: T

Genre: Romence, Drama

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: AU, Typo, Misstypo, OOC, DLDR!

.

.

.

Angin berembus kencang di sekitar seorang gadis yang tengah duduk termangu sambil menatap hamparan ombak yang bergulung menabrak karang. Jari-jarinya yang mungil ikut meremas pasir yang bertabur di sekitarnya, merasakan sensasi lembut dari pasir tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit senja yang mulai tampak. Ada rasa sakit yang menyusup secara perlahan.

"Berapa lama aku akan bertahan?" tanya gadis itu pada angin. Seolah ada seseorang yang menemaninya menatap hamparan langit senja yang berwarna keemasan.

"Aku lelah."

Ia menyingkap helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Anting-anting berwarna perak berayun indah seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Lagi. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Mengeluarkan segala emosi yang selalu disimpannya.

"Maukah kau menerima kata maaf dariku?" Ia bertanya lagi. Kali ini air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Karena… satu-satunya kata sederhana yang paling bermakna… adalah maaf."

.

.

.

Hinata meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Di tangan kirinya berayun pelan tas belanja yang berisi penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Dengan teliti matanya menelusuri deretan buku yang terpajang rapi di rak-rak buku. Belum ditemukan. Buku yang ia cari lagi-lagi tidak ditemukan di toko buku ini. Sudah hampir dua jam ia mengelilingi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Tokyo- dan tas belanjaannya hanya dipenuhi buku-buku yang tidak begitu ia perlukan.

"Tidak ada, Hanabi," rutuk Hinata saat mengangkat telepon.

"Astaga, aku sudah mengelilingi toko buku ini dua kali. Apa? Tidak. Kakiku sudah sangat lelah jika harus mengitari toko ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Baik-baik. Jangan sampai tidak ada makanan ketika aku tiba di rumah."

Hinata menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya langsung ke dalam tas selempangnya sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Dia itu, kenapa berbeda sekali denganku?" gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju kasir dan menenteng tas belanjanya dengan susah payah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia terbang menuju kasir secepat mungkin. Namun ia langsung menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan pola pikirnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi serba instan.

Antrian di depan kasir tidak terlalu panjang dan Hinata bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu berdiri lama. Tepat di depannya berdiri seorang pria dengan postur tinggi, memakai pakaian serba hitam dan juga topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Sisa rambutnya yang mencuat dari balik topi membuat Hinata bisa menebak warna rambut pria itu. Pirang cerah.

"Hanya ini, Tuan?" tanya kasir pada pria yang berdiri di depan Hinata. Pria itu mengangguk kecil dan menoleh dengan takut-takut ke arah Hinata.

Dahi Hinata bekerut karena tatapan pria itu terasa aneh, seolah-olah dirinya akan menerkam pria itu.

Ketika kasir menyebut harga yang harus dibayar, pria berpakaian hitam tersebut merogoh sakunya berkali-kali dan Hinata tambah bingung saat mendengar desahan kesal dari pria itu. Sepertinya cukup kesal karena dari sisi Hinata berdiri ia bisa mendengar pria itu mengumpat kecil.

"Ehm, maaf. Bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Hinaya sambil menepuk pelan bahu pria itu. Tangannya sudah cukup pegal dengan menenteng buku-buku tebal yang mengisi tas belanjanya.

"Maaf. Tunggu sebentar." jawab pria itu dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata terdiam dan memaksa otaknya berpikir cepat. Ia baru saja ingin beranjak ke kasir sebelahnya namun beberapa pengunjung yang lain sudag berpindah terlebih dahulu. Membuat antrian di sebelahnya jauh lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Kini, tinggal Hinata dan pria itu yang mengantri di kasir ini.

"Nona, bisa layani aku dulu?" tanya Hinata cepat dan tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh pria itu sampai terhuyung.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar?" tukas pria itu kesal. Suara tenornya terdengar tidak asing di telinga Hinata.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar menunggu antrian ini sejak tadi," balas Hinata tidak mau kalah. Ia meletakkan tas belanjanya di meja kasir dengan keras.

"Tolong hitung. Cepat!" kata Hinata dengan nada penuh perintah. Sesaat ia merasa dirinya seperti orang lain dalam sekejap. Ia tidak pernah sekasar ini, setidaknya tidak dengan orang lain . Namun entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Kutu buku."

Kepala Hinata menoleh dengan cepat. Barusan ia mendengar dengan jelas pria aneh itu-menurut Hinata- mengumpat padanya. Mata Hinata mendelik marah lalu berkacak pinggang. Entah mengapa ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Dengar ya, Tuan. Bukan urusanmu aku kutu buku atau bukan. Jadi jangan pernah mengumpatku tentang hal itu." kata Hinata marah. Dagunya terangkat, memandang tajam laki-laki itu.

"Namaku bukan Tuan."

"Oh, ya." Hinata mencibir. "Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu, tapi aku tidak suka kau mengataiku."

Pria itu kini tertawa dari balik maskernya. Sesaat pikiran Hinata menerawang dan mencurigai pria ini sebagai teroris. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan masker yang digunakannya membuat wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat, Hanya sepasang bola mata yang berwarna biru yang bisa dilihat Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku mengataimu?" tanya pria itu dan sekalipun Hinata tidak melihat seluruh wajahnya namun Hinata yakin pria itu tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Barusan aku mendengar kau mengataiku kutu buku."

Tawa pria itu terdengar renyah di telinga Hinata, membuatnya terkesiap dan sekali lagi merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu.

"Kau tidak lihat ini?" Pria itu melepaskan sesuatu dari telinganya dan ternyata sebuah _earphone bluetooth_ terpasang di sana. "Aku sedang menelepon," tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi-"

"Jadi kau salah paham," potong pria itu cepat. "Yang aku maksud kutu buku itu bukan kau. Tapi seseorang dan kuakui selera membacanya sama persis seperti yang kau beli," katanya sembari melirik sekilas ke arah tas belanja Hinata.

Hinata tertegun. Kini ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Ia menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan konyol pada pria tersebut. Menyerobot antriannya dan menuduh pria itu mengatainya kutu buku.

"Maaf," kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah," kata pria itu cepat dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar buku yang dibelinya pada kasir. "Jika kau sabar menunggu, hal-hal aneh seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, kan?" Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata dan meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku dengan kebodohannya.

"_Kami-sama_ apa yang kulakukan?" rutuk Hinata sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Nona, apa kau jadi membeli semua buku ini?" tanya penjaga kasir dan Hinata mengangguk dengan malas.

Penjaga kasir menghitung semua buku yang Hinata beli dan ia langsung memberikan _credit card_ untuk membayar semuanya.

"Nona, apa kau tahu siapa pria itu?"

Hinata mengernyit dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mengenalnya?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Kasir itu menggeleng pelan sembari mengulum senyum. Perlahan ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. "Kau tahu Namikaze Naruto? Penyanyi terkenal itu!" seru kasir itu tertahan dengan mata berbinar. Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget.

_Pantas saja aku tidak merasa asing dengan suaranya. Kami-sama, aku ini fansnya!_

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
